Give and Take
by yaoifanatic92
Summary: Kyo wants to take Haru as his but what will happen when he finds out about Haru's abussive past.
1. Chapter 1

Wanting to know if people would like to see Kyo with white Haru and black Haru seperate or at once poll in on my page. 


	2. Kyo and White Haru

Haru was sitting on the couch watching a movie when Kyo jumped on his lap. Kyo was in his cat form and was upset about something.

"Haru i am cold may i please sit in your lap for just a little bit. Thoru fell on me again." Kyo stated. Ever since thoru came into their lives he didn't hardly fight with anyone. Haru just patted his lap and kyo layed both stared at the television watching the notebook.  
Kyo knew Haru secretly loved these movies and so did he so they did this alot at night when nobody was up. Usually they sat on the couch one on each end but tonight was cold and he wanted the warmth that the ox was emitting. Kyo had to admit that his feelings toward Haru had been changing since they started these late night movie nights. Haru started to subconsciously pet Kyo making the cat purr. Haru liked this side of the cat so he kept petting him. Kyo was working on a scheme tonight. He wanted to show Haru how much he cared for the boy. Thoru had not fallen on him but he had pulled her on top of him so that he would have amn excuse to sit on Harus lap. The cat sat up and faced Haru and in the minute he did the cat transformed back. Haru blushed as a now naked Kyo was straddling his lap. Haru was frozen with shock, Kyo was his long time crush and now he was sitting on his lap naked, but quickly recovered not wanting his woundering thoughts to create a problem in his pants. Kyo noticed Haru try to move him off and held him down. Haru made a face at Kyo and Kyo moaned.

" Ohh Haru it drives me crazy when you look at me that way". Kyo leaned in and softly kissed Haru'slips and much to his surprise Haru kissed him back. Kyo ran his hand up the back of Haru's 's hands stayed in Kyos they kissed there hands found eachothers as they threaded their fingers through the others. There kisses were getting more passoniate with each passing moment.  
Haru's hands were roaming all over Kyo's back. When he reached Kyo's butt he squeesed making Kyo moan against Haru's neck. Kyo moved to nibble on Haru's ear while the younger boy kissed his boys were to wrapped up to notice that they had an audiance. Shigure  
was at the door way,he was coming down to tell the two high school boys to go to bed they had school in the morning, stunned.  
He knew that the two were getting along better but he would have never thought they felt this way about eachother. The dog went back to his room and came back out this time making more noise. He was singing soft enough he knew that the cat could hear him.  
Kyo heared him coming and pulled away,regretfully,and they both stared back at the television. Shigure walked in and looked at both boys then he said "You two need to go to bed its late" Kyo knew how to get out of this akward mood. "Okay. Haru is sleeping in my room tonight because he said this couch is not comfy to sleep on and i have a king size bed so there is plenty of space in my room". Haru got the hint and yawned, very fakely i might add,and said "yes i am extremly tired and am going to bed now".He grabbed his shirt real fast and an to Kyo's room. The dog noticed this and smiled.  
Kyo got off the couch and stretched as he walked past the dog shigure grabbed kyos wrist. "Be gentle with him Kyo, Akito scared him pretty bad both physcally and mentally." Kyo knew Akito had beat Haru on more than one ocassion.  
He had felt scares all down Haru's back."He may seem really strong but in reality he is very fragile".  
The look on Shigures face made him freeze in terror. He had know Akito tended to be vile but to hurt a sweet boy made him angry. "Thanks. I will tred very carefully. I really do love him,i do not know how or when it started but i know i would sooner die then hurt him. i wont make him do anything he is not ready for." Shigure nodded in understanding and released the cat.

Haru had heared the whole conversation and once he released the cat Haru quickly ran into Kyos room and got comfy on the bed. When Kyo came in Haru pretended to be asleep. Kyo climbed into his bed. He snuggled up close to Haru.

"Haru please turn around i know you are not asleep and i know you were listening to that stupid mutt and me talking about you. I am sorry if i pushed you to far.  
I really like you and i just wanted to show you how much. So please turn around and talk to me". Haru turned around, tears running down his face, and flung his arms around Kyo. He knew the question was coming and just thinking about it made Haru hurt. "pLease tell me what Akito did to you. It would help me understand more about you".

"She would beat me till i would pass out then after i had recovered from that she would rape me. By rape I do not mean she climbed on top of my dick and rode me till she was satisfied. She would use a dildo and just shove it inside me roughly and very painfully. She never stopped even when i begged her. She just kept going harder till i bled then she would leave me laying on the floor crying. The first time she did that to me i was 13 years old". Kyo tightened his arms around Haru and kissed his forhead. "Kyo will you please take me tonight. I know you love me and will be gentle with me.I know that knowing what has happened to me might have changed your plans tonight but this hard on is annoying and i want you to take care of it for me".

Kyo had a new plan in mind. He would show Haru what making love was all about. Kyo rolled ontop of the ox and started kissing him. His hands roaming all over the younger boy all the way down to the bulge in his pants. his kisses trailing down his stomache to his pants. He undid the buttons and pulled down the zipper with his teeth.  
slowly removing the boys pants he pulled them off his young new he was done with that he pulled off Haru's boxers. He took Haru's aching member into his mouth and began slowly sucking. His fingers tracing circles around haru's nipples. Haru was trying to stay calm. He didnt want to get to loud and wake anyone up. Kyo licked from the base to the tip of Haru's member then taking the whole thing into his mouth. He moved back up so that he coud kiss the ox. He grabbed ahold of Haru's hand and stuck hs middel finger in the cats mouth. Kyo sucked on them and Haru was confused but loved the feeling. "I have a strange favor to ask of you Haru. I want you to take that finger i just sucked on and put it in my entrance. I promise you that you will not hurt me but it will make me go crazy". Haru did as he was told and about after a minute or two Kyo was moaning and asking Haru to add another finger. Soon he was bucking back onto the fingers inside him and he knew he was ready to surprise his Haru. He placed Haru's dick to his entrance and slammed down on it.

"kyo i thought i asked you to take me not let me take you.

"Making love is just as much give as it is take. Besides this feels just as good as taking you would feel." Kyo started moving. Each thrust backwards was fatser and harder. Haru was close but he wanted Kyo to cum first. He grabbed Kyos leaking member and began stroking him roughly. Haru would soon learn that he liked it that way.  
After a few more strokes Kyo made a noise haru idnt know what to call it and released his passion all over Harus stomache. When he came his walls clamped around harus member driving him over the edge and in that second he came with the sexest moan kyo had ever heared.

Kyo slid off of haru, went to the bathroom and got a rag, then washed him and his ox clean. Once they were both clean he snuggled back up to his ox and kissed his forehead.  
"Haru i have one more question for you. would you be my boyfriend. I love you i dont want you just for sex i want all of you". Haru was so happy. He snuggled closer and just nodded yes then he just kissed Kyo till they were both to tired t do anything but sleep.


End file.
